1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a sensing system for use on a track of a tracked vehicle transportation system, such as a railroad track, for example, adapted to trip alarm means and optionally to stop temporarily a vehicle travelling on the track.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Public transport systems, especially of the kind comprising cars travelling on railroad type tracks, have become increasingly automated in recent years, one consequence of which is a reduction in the number of surveillance personnel on the platform.
As a result, surveillance of the stations is practised from a central office using a closed circuit television system. The operating personnel in the surveillance office may therefore have to monitor a large number of television screens. The presence of a person on the track therefore represents a considerable danger, since even if it is detected quickly at the surveillance office it is not always possible for action to be taken immediately.
An object of the invention is to provide a solution to this type of problem by offering a system adapted to detect without delay the presence of a person on the track and to trip alarm means and optionally a number of automatic safety systems to halt temporarily the circulation of one or more vehicles representing a hazard to the person on the track.